OUR TOWN: They've Got Some Nerv!
by NeonGensis
Summary: A play inspired and based on Thornton Wilder's "Our Town," and "Neon Genesis Evangelion." Part parody and part serious fanfic, we follow the lives of Shinji and Asuka as they grow up in a sleepy little city called Tokyo-3.
1. Default Chapter

OUR TOWN: THEY'VE GOT SOME NERV! by Miguel A. E. Betita (neonkappa@yahoo.com)  
  
A play, inspired and based on Thornton Wilder's 1938 play, "Our Town," and Studio Gainax's 1994 series, "Neon Genesis Evangelion." Written over the course of three years inside the writer's head, it was finally put onto paper in January 2004. All rights reserved to their respective owners.  
  
CHARACTERS ( in the order of their appearance)  
  
STAGE MANAGER: Kouzou Fuyutski  
  
DR. GIBBS: Gendo Ikari  
  
JOE CROWELL: Makoto Hyuuga  
  
HOWIE NEWSOME: Shigeru Aoba  
  
MRS. GIBBS: Yui Ikari  
  
MRS. WEBB: Misato Katsuragi  
  
GEORGE GIBBS: Shinji Ikari  
  
REBECCA GIBBS: Yui Ikari  
  
WALLY WEBB: Pen-Pen  
  
EMILY WEBB: Asuka S. Langley  
  
PROFESSOR WILLARD: Shinji's Teacher  
  
MR. WEBB: Kaji Ryohji  
  
WOMAN IN THE BALCONY: Maya Ibuki  
  
MAN IN THE AUDITORIUM: Kensuke Aida  
  
LADY IN THE BOX: Hikari Horaki  
  
SIMON STIMSON: Kaoru Nagisa  
  
MRS. SOAMES: Ritsuko Akagi  
  
CONSTABLE WARREN: O.T.R Admiral  
  
SI CROWELL: Touji Suzuhara  
  
THREE BASEBALL PLAYERS: Touji, Kensuke, Kaoru  
  
SAM CRAIG: Naoko Akagi  
  
JOE STODDARD: Kihl Lorenz  
  
The entire play takes place in Tokyo-3, Japan, post Second-Impact. 


	2. Act One

ACT ONE  
  
FUYUTSKI: This play is called "Our Town: He's Got Some Nerv!" It was written by Miguel A. E. Betita, inspired by Thornton Wilder's play, "Our Town," and Studio Gainax's "Neon Genesis Evangelion," and one too many whiffs of industrial cleaners. It was produced and directed by Miguel A. E. Betita. In it, you will see Megumi Ogata as Shinji Ikari, Yuko Miyamura as Asuka Souryuu Langley, Fumihiko Tachiki as Gendo Ikari; and many others. The name of the town is Tokyo-3, Japan, 2015 A.D.—15 years after the Second Impact. The First Act shows a day in the life of our city. The date is unimportant; we only have one season in any case. The time is just before dawn.  
  
A CICADA IS HEARD  
  
I said just before DAWN, not mid-Afternoon!  
  
A CICADA IS HEARD AGAIN, APOLOGIZING  
  
It's alright. Just don't let it happen again. The sky is beginning to lighten over in the East there, behind the mountain. Ignore the giant robot handprint in the dirt there, and the massive emergency doors built right into the side of the mountain there.  
  
HE TAKES OUT A POCKET WATCH, NODS TO HIMSELF  
  
Oh look, you're just in time for the show. Take a last look at that morning star, folks. It's about to disappear in five, four, three, two... one!  
  
A PREVIOSLY UNSEEN VERTICAL BANNER DEPICTING A BUILDING S RAISED, ALONG THE BACK WALL. HE STARES AT IT FOR A MOMENT, THEN GOES UPSTAGE.  
  
Well, let's go see the city, shall we? Up here is Main Street. Leading that way is the railway station, and further down is Nerv's own railstation. Either is perfect for listening to the same cassette tape over and over again. There's the emergency electrical back-up hose depot.  
  
TOWARD THE LEFT  
  
Over there's the Church; haven't been there in years, myself. Most of the shrines are ove there, and that way there's the housing district—lots of construction going on there every day. Several kilometers that way are the ruins of Tokyo and Tokyo-2, all submerged now. American military base, too. Here's the town hall; they're moving the Parliament here several blocks down, in a couple of months. Along here's the shopping district. Fashion, films, electronics—we've got shops comparable to anything Shinjuku had, pre-Second Impact days. We've got a playground there, with a bunch of swings—no one uses them much, though. Past those mountains are the city's first defense line. Nothing there but rocket launchers and tanks, really. On the outskirts of the city proper, there's the graveyards—mostly memorial headstones, with no real bodies underneath, there. We'll get back to them, later. Most are around the millennium. Public school's over yonder. High school's still farther over. All of our Eva pilots and candidates are there, nicely grouped in one place—but that information's confidential. Some times, when the wind's just right, you can hear Asuka screaming at poor Ikari-kun. Below us—  
  
HE STAMPS HIS FOOT THREE TIMES ON THE STAGE  
  
--is the Geofront and Nerv Headquarters.  
  
HE APPROACHES THE TABLE AND CHARIS DOWNSTAGE RIGHT  
  
This is our Commander's house—Gendo Ikari's. Outsides' Yui's Garden.  
  
CROSSES THE STAGE  
  
This is Asuka's home. A lot of broken doors and windows there; she doesn't get along well with her ward and tactical commander, Captain Misato Katsuragi. And this is Kaji Ryohji's garden. Yui's got sunflowers, and daisies—Kaji's got watermelons.  
  
HE LOOKS UPWARD, CENTER STAGE  
  
Just behind that building there's a giant white decapitated Evangelion, rising out of the lake. Good place to jog, or walk dogs, when you're standing upwind.  
  
HE RETURNS TO ASUKA'S TABLESIDE, AND LOOKS AT THE AUDIENCE FOR A MOMENT  
  
A nice city, y'know what I mean? 'S got some bad parts to it, but it's thriving. Well, it's about dawn. Most of the city's waking up about now, but lights are on everywhere. Marduke and Seele're breaking up a clandestine meeting. There's not a lot going on in town, but the lights are on, some places. There's just been an Angel attack; 50 people dead, give or take. Thank goodness I'm not there; too much paperwork. And at the Hyuugas' house, where Makoto's getting up so as to compile the tactical and programming reports. And in the naval yard, where the admiral of the United Nations' Pacific fleet's pulling anchor to head back east and parts unknown.  
  
A FOG HORN IS HEARD. FUYUTSKI TAKES OUT HIS WATCH, AND NODS.  
  
Yes-- a new day's begun.  
  
-To be continued- 


End file.
